


Mother Knows Best

by badskippy



Series: Back Again [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little something to bring Belladonna fully into the picture (I swear, this is actually important)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

 

* * *

 

            There are some things that Donna Baggs knows of for sure.  Like she knows her that her husband, God rest his sweet soul, loved her and their son completely.  She knows that’s that her son is her true pride and joy.  She knows that while she wanted more children of her own, she will gladly accept and love her son’s boyfriend, Tom, and their two best friends, Dylan and Owen, as if they were her own family. 

            She also knows she will do anything for her family.  Like when Tom’s father finally found out that Tom was dating her sweet William, and he came over to her house – _her house mind you! –_ and berated and insulted both boys right there on the front lawn and she came out of the house like a mama Grizzly bear and chewed out that pompous, arrogant, son-of-a-bitch up and down the street until she finally just slapped him hard enough to send him to the ground.  She knew she would basically adopted Tom and offered him a place to live right then and there!  (It really wasn’t that big of a deal, because she knew the boys would get married someday anyway, so why the hell wait?)

            She knows that she _had_ to spoil the boys after that horrible man hurt them so badly.  So what if everyone thought the new fifty-five inch flat screen TV, Blu-ray player and Xbox were bit over the top – she had to make sure the boy’s hearts were soothed.  And what of it if she made all their favorite meals and deserts – they were growing boys, for goodness sake – she couldn’t ignore their needs?  And granted, it might seem strange to some that she got William a bigger bed now that Tom was now living there, but really, they were both eighteen and they were going to end up in the same bed anyway so why not make sure they were comfortable?!

            Honestly, they way her miserable cousins talked, you would think that sex was an unnaturally thing and she should make Will and Tom ashamed of it.

            As if she would do that to her boys!

            No.  Donna Baggs knows full well what she is doing.

            Of course, she also knows that she lived a passed life as a small Hobbit named Belladonna Baggins and that she had a son then named Bilbo (she wanted to name Will that, but her husband thought it too strange).  She knew all this since he was born, but she would have to keep her secret.

            She didn’t want others to know what she knew – they might think she was crazy or something!  

            LOL

           

**Author's Note:**

> Next up - righting a wrong and finding more for the line of Durin!


End file.
